Diario de un Bersérker de Khorne
by Ocesith
Summary: En el mundo de Warhammer 40.000, no todo gira en torno a grandes Primarcas y héroes legendarios, también hay guerreros que viven en primera persona el día a día de un universo en llamas. Qué mejor forma de conocer ese violento universo que de la mano de un sádico Bersérker de Khorne.


**Diario de un Bersérker de Khorne**

\- Primera entrada: segundo día del tercer mes del año... mierda vaya cagada de entrada a un diario. Bueno creo que debería presentarme, soy Petrask Perjomai, #1945 para el Señor del Caos al mando de nuestra gloriosa sección de los Devoradores de Mundos o simplemente Pepe para mis compañeros. Mi nombre era muy complicado y maté a más de uno porque no sabía pronunciar correctamente así que decidieron abreviar y llamarme Pepe.

Estamos en el campamento del mundo desértico de Kurtis, un planeta inhóspito antes habitado por un destacamento de Guardias Imperiales, ya sabéis, cuando el planeta tenía vida y todo eso. Nuestra sección está compuesta por una escuadra de Bersérker a la que pertenezco, un Dreadnought al que es mejor no acercarse, cinco marines del montón (es muy divertido jugar a donde está tu brazo, pero actualmente nos lo ha prohibido nuestro glorioso Señor del Caos puesto que antes había 20 marines y 15 han muerto desangrados, son muy delicados), una escuadra de Exterminadores y un transporte Rhino, llamado más comúnmente Metal Box. Estamos a la espera de refuerzos para terminar de exterminar a esas ratas imperiales que se esconden por las cuevas.

Ayer encontrarmos a 5 imperiales escondidos en un foso, pero no decidimos matarlos, era mucho más divertido ver como se mataban entre ellos creyendo que podían sobrevivir. Fue un juego divertido, a uno le dimos un lanzallamas. Casi gana, pero al final Hans decidió dispararle en el despósito y acabó como un bonito espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Todos aplaudimos.

\- Tercer día del tercer mes: Hoy han venido noticia de que la Armería Negra nos va a traer un Land Raider para explorar junto a la Metal Box lo que queda de planeta.

Por lo visto nos van a enviar a mí, a Hans y a Friedich a explorar un bosque en el que por lo visto sobreviven 10 ratas imperiales, ahora mismo vamos a tomar la Metal Box para que nos acerque.

-4 horas más tarde-

Hemos llegado al bosque y hemos visto a esos cabrones, tienen un bólter pesado y han abierto fuego contra nuestra Metal Box pero sigue intacta. Metal respondió al fuego enemigo, pero no consiguió derribar a ninguno de esos bastardos, ahora nos toca salir a dar leña.

Saltamos de la Metal Box gritando " ¡SANGRE PARA EL DIOS DE LA SANGRE!", lamentablemente Friedich no pudo terminar su grito, una bala de bólter pesado le voló el cráneo y esparció sus sesos justo al lado de Metal. Para satisfacción del piloto no salpicó al vehículo. Les dimos con una ráfaga de nuestras pistolas bólter matando a un imperial para a continuación saltar sobre ellos rabiando como demonios. Fue divertido ver sus caras de terror a pesar de su superioridad numérica.

El combate resultó en una gloriosa carnicería, el terror que les infundimos provocó que los tristes guardias no acertaran a golpearnos, aunque el sargento se mantuvo firme. Me quedaré su cráneo como recuerdo.

Matamos a los miembros de la dotación así como a otros tantos soldados. En un alarde de desesperación cuando quedaban únicamente dos supervivientes y su sargento, una bayoneta atravesó la armadura de Hans y le dejó gravemente herido.

El soldado se quedó pasmado de su hazaña, pero no pudo reflexionar mucho sobre ello pues le dividí en dos con mi hacha sierra. He visto fuentes más pequeñas, un espectáculo digno de Khorne.

Mientras admiraba mi obra de arte, el sargento arremetió contra mi servoarmadura pero claro, el desgraciado no contaba con que no es tan fácil atravesarla. La espada-sierra quedó trabada en mi servoarmadura, por lo que pude aprovechar para quebrar su brazo como si fuera una rama seca y a continuación rebanarle la cabeza. El soldado restante me miraba con cara de asustado, dispuse la pistola bólter y le hice un tercer ojo en la frente.

Al terminar tal ejercicio vi como Hans se retorcía, por lo que tuve que meterle en la Metal a empujones y patadas. Que esté herido no quiere decir que deje de poder andar, a no ser que le falten las piernas claro.

El cráneo del sargento parecía un trofeo digno, por lo que me lo llevé en señal de victoria y como tributo para el Trono de Cráneos.

Nuestro glorioso Señor del Caos quedó complacido al saber que los imperiales habían sido exterminados, tanto que indultó a Hans a pesar de ser deshonrado por una simple bayoneta imperial. Respecto a Friedich simplemente me preguntó si había recogido su cráneo para ofrecérselo a Khorne pero le comenté que resultó imposible pues estaba repartido por el campo de batalla.

\- Día décimo del tercer mes: Hace una semana que no escribo, es lógico pues hemos pasado esta semana sin nada de acción, solamente hemos hecho tiro al guardia y un concurso de ver quien desmiembra más rápido a una familia imperial.

Nuestro glorioso Señor del Caos se llevó el primer premio, no fue el más rápido pero a ver quién le dice que ha perdido...

\- Undécimo día del tercer mes: Por fin esas ratas imperiales han salido a la luz, por lo visto tenían un asentamiento en el valle del río que está a un par de kilómetros de aquí. En esta ocasión han venido a jugar con un Leman Russ, 4 secciones de infantería y una sección de mando.

Hemos tenido reunión en el campamento. Han formado una segunda escuadra de Bersérkers con unos novatos recién instruidos, apuesto a que no son capaces ni de bajar de su Rhino.

El plan consiste en que nosotros avancemos en la Metal con bombas de fusión hacia el Leman Russ, la segunda escuadra de Bersérker se lanzará a romper la línea enemiga a la carrera. No es la mejor forma forma de lanzarse contra un muro de linternas pero ir corriendo hacia el enemigo es un ejercicio revitalizante.

Los exterminadores se arriesgarán a caer en despliegue rápido para romper las líneas enemigas. Están equipados con lanzallamas, dos puños de combate y un puño sierra, eso debería hacer trocitos a esos pobres guardias. Junto a ellos se desplegará nuestro Glorioso Señor del Caos, para así quebrar la moral del enemigo antes de que empiecen a sangran.

La escuadra de 5 marines del montón se quedará en retaguardia con un lanzacohetes, a ver si logra destruir el Leman Russ o el Sentinel.

Por decisión unánime el Dreadnaught se quedará en la base, bien atado para que no se dedique a matar a nuestras tropas.

El Señor del Caos, orgullo de Khorne sin duda, nos ha dado un buen discurso sobre la batalla que se librará mañana, los que mueran serán inmortales, los que huyan seguramente serán asesinados por sus compañeros y sobretodo, la máxima por la cual se rige nuestra existencia; mata, mutila, quema.

\- Duodécimo día del tercer mes: Estoy en la Metal Box, somos 7 Bersérkers y un venerable Paladín de Cráneos portador de las bombas de fusión y equipado con un poderoso puño de combate. Estamos muy apretados aquí dentro y huele francamente mal, pero bueno, supongo que será el olor a victoria.

Ni victoria ni leches, alguien se ha rufado.

A pie, en el campo de batalla, se encontraba la segunda escuadra de Bersérker. En frente tenían cuarenta Guardias Imperiales. Sabían que iban a ser blanco de unas 40 linternas.

En ese instante oí como hablaba nuestro Paladín con el Señor del Caos.

\- Metal Box lista para partir Señor.

\- ¡Ponga a un Bersérker en una torreta y avance a toda velocidad cuando yo lo ordene! - Rugió nuestro Señor del Caos -Si señor. - Nuestro Paladín apagó la radio

\- Pepe sal a la puta torreta y ponte a pegar tiros como un loco, si consigues cargarte 10 imperiales te compro una armadura nueva. ¡Ah y dile a esos inútiles que Metal Box 1 está lista!

\- ¡Sí señor! - respondí entusiasmando, era la primera vez que me asignaban a la torreta y debe ser mucho más divertido que hacer tiro al guardia.

Salí a la torreta y agarré el bólter. - ¡Metal Box 1 lista! - Grité a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡Segunda escuadra de Bersérkers lista! - gritaron mis compañeros de a pie.

\- ¡Primera escuadra de Marines del Caos lista! - apenas susurraron los inútiles.

\- ¡MUY BIEN BASTARDOS EN MARCHA! ¡SANGRE PARA EL DIOS DE LA SANGRE! - se oyó rugir a mi Paladín de Cráneos, que a pesar de estar dentro del Rhino fue escuchado en todo el campo de batalla.

Metal Box aceleró. Comenzó la lluvia de bombas y el azaroso baile de las balas.

Nos acercábamos a gran velocidad hacia el frente enemigo cuando nuestro Paladín me llamó. Bajé de la torreta y me ordenó que gritara a nuestros compañeros Bersérkers que corran más o saldrá el mismo a pegarles un tiro, pero en ese momento se oyó un gran estruendo que me envió de boca al suelo.

Cuando me levanté, traté de volver a mi puesto en la torreta, pero había sido reventada. Afortunadamente, nuestro transporte seguía operativo. Ese maldito Leman Russ me está empezando a cabrear.

Seguimos avanzando y escuchamos como el necio del Comandante Imperial daba órdenes a sus subordinados a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡Calad las bayonetas por el Emperador! - Parecía que el general se desesperaba al ver que mis compañeros estaban aniquilando a una escuadra próxima a la suya.

En ese momento, nuestro Paladín nos dio la orden de ponernos de pie y la gran puerta de Metal se abrió dejándonos ciegos por la luz exterior.

El paraje era desolador, los Guardias Imperiales estaban delante nuestra, a distancia de escupitajo. Vi su cara de terror, desesperación y como se llevaban la mano a sus bayonetas y símbolos de su falso emperador, pero no daban un paso atrás.

Miré a mi diestra y vi a mis compañeros desmembrar a los Guardias posicionados en el otro flanco, era mi paraíso.

A la siniestra vi la gigantesca máquina imperial llamada Leman Russ pero cuando quiso pivotar para freírnos con los bólters situados en las barquillas, un gran impacto le reventó los bajos y casi vuelca sobre nosotros.

Los inútiles habían atinado a las orugas con el lanzacohetes y en respuesta el Leman descargó su cañón de batalla sobre ellos, no pude ver si quedó algo de ellos.

Con el Leman fuera de combate, nuestro Paladín dio órdenes precisas de matar hasta el último Guardia Imperial en un radio de 200 kilómetros, así que saltamos sobre los más cercanos. Observar como más de uno se meó encima fue glorioso.

Cargamos contra ellos sin compasión. Se movían desesperados, usaban a compañeros como escudos, intentaban clavarnos sus bayonetas si éxito. Patético.

Uno de ellos nos intentó lanzar una granada, pero su brazo se despidió de su cuerpo antes de que pudiera quitar la anilla. A los pocos minutos, sólo quedaba dos guardias imperiales que optaron por huir a una zona más segura.

En lo alto de la colina en la que se encontraba la retaguardia imperial, pude ver como se materializaban los exterminadores y mi Señor del Caos. Los guardias que estaban allí no los vieron llegar, simplemente fueron calcinados por la espalda y huyeron como pudieron.

El Comandante imperial sabía con no podía ganar, pero si algo caracteriza a los soldados del falso emperador es su testarudez y su fe irracional en su falso emperador, así que pude ver como desenvainó su espada de energía y se lanzó contra mi Señor del Caos.

El duelo fue interesante pero breve, el arma demonio de mi Señor le dividió en dos antes de que pudiera lanzar algún ataque, y los exterminadores desmembraron a su escolta con sus propias manos.

Sólo quedaba una escuadra imperial en el campo de batalla, tiraron las armas y pidieron clemencia. No se la concedimos.

\- Duodécimo día del tercer mes. La batalla de ayer fue grandiosa, perdimos a 3 compañeros Bersérkers mientras se acercaban al enemigo, y a 4 inútiles en el cañonazo del Leman Russ.

Por parte de la Guardia Imperial sólo sobrevivieron los pocos que huyeron, el resto fueron aniquilados.

\- Vigésimo día del tercer mes. El planeta ha sido asegurado. Hemos descubierto una zona menos inhóspita del planeta en el que hay vegetación, y una zona más propicia para montar una base como Khorne manda. De momento hemos instruido a unos pocos Bersérkers más con los seguidores del Caos que había en este planeta y hemos montado una fábrica de Profanadores gracias a la ayuda de esclavos imperiales.

\- Trigésimo día del tercer mes. Los esclavos trabajan a buen ritmo, han conseguido construir 2 Profanadores motivados por la idea de que si no lo hacía jugaríamos a "¿dónde está tu brazo?" con ellos. Al final lo hicimos, nos aburríamos.

\- Segundo día del cuarto mes. Hans, Gerrard, # 1569 y un par de novatos nos hemos ido a explorar con Metal Box. Hemos encontrado una vieja fábrica de Leman Russ Demolisher, los esclavos se alegrarán al saber que no jugaremos con ellos hasta que construyan un Vindicator como Khorne manda.

\- Quinto día del cuarto mes. Lo hemos vuelto a hacer, nos aburríamos también.

\- Décimo día del cuarto mes. Nuestro glorioso Señor del Caos nos ha informado que una inminente invasión Tiránida a gran escala va a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. Nos ha dado ánimos diciéndonos que el campeón de Khorne nos acompañará y guiará hacia la victoria. Se refiere a Kharn el Traidor, no sé si alegrarme.

\- Décimotercer día del cuarto mes. Ha llegado Kharn. Nos hemos congregado todos en la plaza de nuestra fortaleza del Caos (los esclavos la han vuelto a construir ya que les prometimos que no jugaríamos más a "¿dónde está tu brazo?" con ellos, ahora jugamos al escondite con sus familias, es mucho más divertido).

Al principio ha dado un discurso de 20 minutos en el que nos explicaba detalladamente los 3 principios básicos de Khorne; mata, mutila, quema (ha repetido esas 3 palabras durante los 20 minutos que duraba el discurso). Después ha dicho que no quería competencia en el mando así que ha matado con su sierra hacha al Señor del Caos.

Mi Paladín del Caos ha recogido su armadura de exterminador y ha ascendido a Exterminador. Al no tener Paladín, Kharn nos ha dicho que él mismo dirigirá nuestra escuadra.

Presiento que pronto estaremos muertos.

\- Décimoséptimo día del cuarto mes. La patrulla de exploración ha visto tiránidos en el mundo, y son muchos.

Tantos que sólo ha vuelto medio Bersérker de la patrulla. Afortunadamente somos duros y ha conseguido arrastrarse 2 kilómetros hasta llegar a la fortaleza para dar el mensaje.

Los médicos de por aquí han conseguido evitar que muera y le han puesto en una silla de ruedas con pinchos en los radios. Creo que lo van a asignar a nuestra unidad.

\- Vigésimo día del cuarto mes. Los Tiránidos están muy cerca, y nuestras fuerzas se resumen en nuestro general Kharn, 2 escuadras de Bersérkers, 2 Profanadores y un Vindicator.

Los informes dicen que los tiránidos cuentan con unos 40 genestealers, media docena de Cárnifex y demás bichos feos.

Creo que estamos jodidos, pero un compañero le dio esa opinión a Kharn y hoy hemos jugado al fútbol con su cabeza así que prefiero mantener mi opinión en secreto. Hemos ganado 2-0.

\- Vigésimotercer día del cuarto mes. Me han puesto a hacer guardia encima de la fortaleza con el tipo que vino arrastrándose 2 kilómetros con medio cuerpo. No es un mal tipo, se llama Kapraski, Kakki para los amigos.

Tiene bastante mala hostia, recuerdo que un inútil intentó quitarle su sierra hacha, pero tuvo la mala suerte de huir en cuesta abajo, Kakki le atropelló repetidas veces con sus pinchos. Os podéis imaginar cuál fue el resultado.

\- Vigésimocuarto día del cuarto mes. Aquí estamos, montando en Metal Box 1 junto a Kharn. Kakki ha sido asignado en la torreta. Nuestras fuerzas son muy pocas en comparación a las del enemigo, pero bueno así habrá más sangre para el dios de la sangre.

-Una hora después—

No nos hemos movido de nuestros puestos. Kharn no parece tener intención de moverse, se dedica a mirar por la ventanilla del piloto al enemigo, que espera impasible.

De pronto, una nave enorme se plantó detrás nuestra y sí, afortunadamente era del Caos, pero al contrario de todo lo que pensamos no bajó de ella el Land Raider con refuerzos traídos de la Armería Negra, sino un ejército de Mil Hijos de Tzeench.

Al principio Kharn se enfureció bastante pero no nos mató a todos si no que reflexionó y pensó que será mejor colaborar con ellos y luego matarnos mutuamente. Tras su intensa reflexión, me clavó sus ojos y dijo:

\- Tú y el que está a tu lado, venid conmigo a ver que cojones quieren esos Mil Hijos de puta - y salió del Rhino dando una patada a la puerta trasera.

Le seguimos hasta que llegamos al lugar de desembarco del ejército de los Mil Hijos. Afortunadamente habían traído fuerzas suficientes para poder desafiar a la amenaza tiránida junto a nosotros. Contaban con un Predator, dos escuadras de Marines de la Rúbrica, lideradas por un paladín hechicero cada una, una escuadra de Aniquiladores, una escuadra de 5 inútiles con un lanzapepinos, dos Rhinos y como general un Hechicero del Caos con la marca de Tzeench.

Kharn se metió entre las filas de Mil Hijos dando empujones e insultando a todos y cada uno de ellos (literalmente), hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el Hechicero repasando el plan de ataque con los dos paladines hechiceros.

-¿Quiénes cojones sois y qué hacéis en mi planeta?- vociferó el elegido de Khorne.

-Somos la 4a división de los Perdidos. - Respondió con parsimonia el Hechicero del Caos.

\- Me parece cojonudo, pero, ¡¿qué mierda hacéis aquí?! Nosotros solos nos apañamos.

\- Estamos aquí para estudiar a estos Tiránidos, les llevamos siguiendo la pista un tiempo, y este planeta parece el idóneo para combatirlos y después estudiarlos ¿no crees?

\- Entonces queréis "estudiar" a esos bichos con nosotros, ¿no?

\- Más o menos sí.

\- Malditos gilis, bueno, estás de suerte, son muchos y los podemos repartir, pero solo por esta vez eh, que esto no volverá a pasar, tenlo por seguro. ¿Qué plan habéis pensado y como están el resto de frentes?

Como es lógico, los Tiránidos había abierto varios frentes por el planeta y tuvimos que repartir nuestras tropas por todos los frentes, creo que a mi ex-paladín le enviaron con su nueva escuadra de Exterminadores a varios cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

Por suerte la fábrica de Profanadores y la de Vindicators han podido abastecer todos los frentes, si no, estaríamos jodidos.

-Bueno, para empezar, Dusk, - señaló a uno de los Paladines - vendrá conmigo y con la segunda escuadra de Marines de la Rúbrica para defender el centro del campo de batalla en los escombros de una nave destruida. Gracias a la cobertura tendremos un 75% de opciones de rechazar a las fuerzas Tiránidas.

\- Sivel ,- señaló al otro paladín - se encargará de la primera escuadra de Marines de la Rúbrica y defenderá también el centro, pero desde otra parte un poco más alejada dentro de otra nave que se estrelló allí hace muchos años, iremos hasta allí en los Rhinos. Los Aniquiladores y el Predator se quedarán en retaguardia para disparar sus cañones automáticos sobre el Tirano del enjambre y los Cárnifex.

\- La escuadra de 5 Marines se quedará también en la retaguardia, pero en el flanco este para intentar derribar Cárnifex con su lanzacohetes - Explicó el Hechicero mientras hacía dibujos en la tierra con su báculo.

\- Vale, mis chicos y yo iremos en vanguardia para derribar al Cárnifex y a los Genestealers a hostias montados en nuestras Metal Boxes mientras nuestros Profanadores se desplegarán en cada flanco para pegar fuego a esos bichos y reventarlos al asalto. El Vindicator se quedará en retaguardia pegando pepinazos a lo que vea – La emoción de Kharn ante la visión de tanta sangre se palpaba en el ambiente.

\- Muy bien, pongámonos en marcha. En 15 minutos nos veremos en el frente con todas las unidades listas para luchar. - El Hechicero se puso de pie y le fue a dar la mano a Kharn. - Su cara me suena ¿quién es?

\- Me llaman Kharn el Traidor, seguro que ha oído hablar de mis hazañas, ¿quién eres tú?

\- Oh, Kharn. - nos miró a mí y a #1582- Sí, algo he oído. Yo soy Barbate.

\- Ni puta idea de quién eres. Ahora nos vemos, espero que tus soldados den la talla.

Kharn giro en redondo y volvimos corriendo a la formación, listos para empezar la batalla de nuestras vidas.

-15 minutos después—

Estábamos todos nerviosos dentro de Metal Box 1. A excepción de Kharn, ninguno de nosotros había estado en una batalla tan grande, pero bueno, para todo hay una primera vez.

Kharn no nos dio mucho tiempo para plantear nuestra existencia, agarró la radio de Metal Box y empezó a gritar;

\- ¡Todo el mundo listo para combatir! ¡Quien salga corriendo será muerto por mis propias manos! – tomó un poco de aire - ¡Y recordad las tres máximas! ¡MATA, MUTILA, QUEMA! ¡A POR ELLOS!

Metal Box aceleró y oí como los Tiránidos hacían los propio. No podía ver nada dentro de Metal, solo lo que Kakki nos retransmitía

\- ¡Morid hijos de la gran puta! ¿¡Ahora quién necesita piernas para matar eh?! ¿¡QUIÉN?! - gritaba Kakki emocionado. - El Profanador del flanco este está currando a unos Genestealers, les ha pegado fuego y ahora se ha enzarzado con ellos, tendriaís que verlo.

\- ¡Lo veríamos si no estuvieras tapando la trampilla, cojo de mierda! - Gritó Van Grubbel.

\- ¡Me cago tu puta madre como te pille cuesta abajo te reviento!

Metal se paró y Kharn se puso en pie.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! ¡A por ellos!

La puerta de Metal se abrió y salimos todos a la carrera, a excepción de Kakki por motivos obvios, que más bien salió rodando.

Según salimos de Metal pude ver como el campo de batalla, antes verde, ahora era un desierto desolador y el sol incidía en nuestras servoarmaduras sin piedad.

La primera escuadra de Marines de la Rúbrica se posicionó en la cobertura tal como había dicho Barbate, y entonces fue asaltada por una veintena de Genestealers que fueron decimados por sus bólters.

La segunda escuadra dirigida por Barbate se posicionó en la otra cobertura y abrió fuego sobre 3 Cárnifex. Son muy grandes la verdad, en los dibujos parecían bastante más pequeños y débiles. Puta publicidad engañosa.

No pasó más de un minuto hasta que conocí a un Cárnifex en persona, bueno, más bien a un Cárnifex a su primo y a su hermano.

Eran tres malditos Cárnifex los que aparecieron delante nuestra reventando a Metal. Sí, literalmente, la agarraron y la reventaron.

Hubo una tremenda explosión que #1582 ni Von Grubbel pudieron admirar pues fueron decapitados por trozos de hierro que salieron despedidos de la explosión.

Miré a Hans, un pincho del Rhino se le había clavado en la servoarmadura pero para su sorpresa no le había matado.

Su sorpresa fue breve pues entonces Kharn nos dijo que nos moviéramos y matáramos a esos malditos bichos infernales.

Disparamos nuestra pistola bólter pero las balas les rebotaban como si fueran de goma. De la pistola de plasma de Kharn no se puede decir lo mismo, le hizo un agujero a un Cárnifex que pegó tal grito que casi me deja sordo. Aun así, el puto bicho seguía de pie.

Kharn nos dio la orden de cargar y hacerles trocitos para ponérselo en la cena a los Mil Hijos. Saltamos rabiosos sobre ellos, pero fue entonces cuando Kharn falló un golpe estrepitosamente para impactar a un Cárnifex. Me miró, me asusté.

El elegido de Khorne hizo gala de su título "Traidor" y me pegó el mayor puñetazo que me han pegado en mi vida. Salí volando varios metros y acabé empotrado contra un Rhino de los Mil Hijos que se esforzaba para obstruir al Tirano del enjambre. No recuerdo más de la batalla.

\- 2 horas después—

Me desperté en un charco de sangre enorme, que para mi sorpresa no era mío, si no que ese charco era en general el campo de batalla. Me levanté como pude y pude ver toda la destrucción que había a mi alrededor.

Cientos de cuerpos sin vida tendidos sobre el campo de batalla, Tiránidos y Marines, pero todavía no pude saber quién había ganado el encuentro.

Caminé un poco por el campo de batalla, el Vindicator había sido pulverizado y lo mismo se podía decir de los Profanadores. Había restos de Rhinos aquí y allá.

Todas las partes del cuerpo humano mutado que te puedas imaginar estaban por allí esparcidas, como un puzzle de 1000 piezas hecho para Khorne. Nada de allí tenía vida, al menos eso creía hasta que escuché una voz entre los muertos.

\- ¡Me cago'n la familia de los muertos estos joder! ¡No sabéis ni donde moriros joder!

Sí, allí estaba Kakki, semiaplastado debajo de un Cárnifex. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando me vio; - ¡Me cago'n tu puta madre Pepe ayúdame a salir de aquí!

\- Si claro hombre. - Le saqué de debajo de los cuerpos. - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Hemos ganado? ¿Dónde está tu silla?

\- Hemos perdido esta batalla me cago en todo. Salí a toda velocidad hacia los Cárnifex como había dicho Kharn pero tropecé la silla con una piedra y me caí. Los Cárnifex no me vieron, pero yo sí que pude ver como acabaron con toda nuestra unidad.

A Kharn creo que no le mataron, le dejaron K.O, pero su cuerpo no está por aquí. Cuando iba a cortarle una pata a un bicho de estos los Mil Hijos les frieron a tiros y mataron a uno que se cayó encima mía como puedes ver.

Mi espada-sierra salió a tomar por culo y no sé ni donde cojones está. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha en busca de un campamento de los nuestros.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

Cogí a Kakki en brazos y andamos durante horas sin un rumbo fijo, sólo armados con mi pistola bólter. Mi hacha-sierra quedó inutilizada tras el impacto y ahora no vale ni para cortar el pan.

Tras 5 horas de marcha divisisamos un campamento del Caos.

\- Bien joder, por fin, me estaba cansando ya - dijo Kakki que estaba en mis brazos.

\- Serás vago de mierda - le tiré al suelo- ahora te arrastras hasta el campamento, jódete.

\- ¡Serás hijo de puta como te pillé cuesta abajo te juro que te reviento!

Dejé a Kakki atrás para que se apañara y llegué al campamento que estaba habitando por los Mil Hijos.

Según me vieron no dijeron nada, sencillamente me señalaron una tienda de campaña y sobreentendí que debía dormir un poco. Son raros estos Mil Hijos, pero bueno, espero que no me violen mientras duermo.

\- Vigésimoquinto día del cuarto mes: Me he despertado entero, por primera vez en varios días he conseguido sacarme esta puta armadura y sí, he podido hacer de vientre agusto. Aunque seamos humanos supermutados tenemos también nuestras necesidades, una vez al mes pero las tenemos.

He salido a dar una vuelta por el campamento y he podido ver lo que hacen los Mil Hijos en su tiempo libre: nada.

Están quietos rodeando a sus paladines mientras juegan al mus. Me pregunté dónde está Kakki, pero por lo visto sigue arrastrándose. Ya está cerquita pero no para de cargarse en todo lo que ve.

Anduve buscando más hijos de Khorne por el campamento, pero no encontré a ninguno. Me sigo preguntando dónde andará Kharn.

Al rato de andar por el campamento vi a Dusk sentado haciendo planes. Me acerqué a él a ver si me podía decir que cojones vamos a hacer.

\- Eh... ¿tú eres Dusk el paladín de los Mil Hijos no?

\- Sí, tú me suenas, ¿eres un Khornudo no?

\- Sí... algo así... Me levanté entre un montón de cadáveres después de que Kharn me golpeara y saliera volando. Fue el mejor día de mi vida pensado ahora fríamente. ¿Quedan algunos Bersérkeres más por aquí?

\- Bueno, han sobrevivido 7 Bersérkeres novatos del frente este.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo cojones ha caído el frente este?! ¿¡Y cómo cojones han sobrevivido esos cobardes?! ¡No se merecen el título de Bersérkeres!

\- El frente este cayó, así como el norte y el sur. Nosotros también la pifiamos en el oeste, el planeta está perdido. Los Tiránidos se han impuesto y antes de que lleguen a este último campamento nos iremos en una nave de evacuación que nos llevará a otra campaña. Pero claro no nos iremos sin Kharn, esa nave viene por él y nosotros iremos de paquete. Respecto a tus otros compañeros te voy a hacer una oferta; si encuentras a Kharn y lo traes aquí convenceré a Barbate para que le diga a Kharn que te coloque como Paladín de Cráneos.

\- ¿Y si no me da la gana ir a por ese loco?

\- Entonces los Tiránidos nos despedazarán, la nave no partirá sin Kharn. A mí no me importa morir luchando, pero claro, prefiero ir a otro mundo a patear culos Marines.

\- Bueno está bien, iré, pero, ¿cómo cojones voy a ir a buscarle sin que me despedacen los Tiránidos?

\- Puedes tomar prestada una moto que ha sobrevivido del frente norte.

\- Está bien, iré a buscar a Kharn.

Bien, cojonudo, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a un tipo que estará matando Tiránidos en éxtasis que no sabe distinguir entre amigos y enemigos, ya verás que divertido.

Fui al hangar, o más bien la caseta que quedaba, y tomé una moto prestada. En mi vida había visto una moto, pero había leído sobre el uso de ellas, no debe ser muy difícil. Tenía acoplado un lanzallamas en el manillar, así al menos me podré divertir pegando fuego a lo que vea.

Me puse encima de la moto y aceleré. No sé cuanta velocidad alcancé, lo único que supe es que, de pronto, había un esclavo imperial gritando y su brazo estaba incrustado en un pincho de la parte posterior de la moto. Cojonudo, he vuelto a jugar a "¿dónde está tu brazo?", si e es que se ve que ellos quieren jugar.

Salí zumbando de la base sin una dirección fija, me dediqué a seguir el rastro de destrucción que solo puede ser digno de Kharn.

\- 1 hora después—

He estado una hora encima de este trasto y sólo he encontrado patrullas desperdigadas de Hormagantes tiránidos a los que atropellé con facilidad. Esto empieza a ser aburrido.

El brazo imperial sigue clavado delante. Creo que lo pondré detrás, puede ser un alerón muy molón.

\- 2 horas depués—

Empieza a anochecer, finalmente he colocado el brazo de alerón. Me gusta el toque Khorniano que ha quedado.

-Media hora después—

Por fin he visto algo; a Kharn se le debe haber ocurrido usar un lanzallamas para rememorar viejos tiempos pues veo una estela de cuerpos tiránidos calcinados. Debe estar cerca.

-15 minutos después—

Por fin le he encontrado. Estaba pegando fuego a varios Cárnifex así por las buenas, cuando llegué se estaba pegando con 2 Cárnifex y a los 5 minutos sólo quedaba un cuarto de Cárnifex reconocible.

Me acerqué a él haciendo ruido para que no me disparara, pero fue inútil, un tiro de plasma pasó rozando mi pierda. Escuece.

\- Señor Kharn, necesitamos que venga con nosotros para irnos de este maldito planeta a por otro con Marines.

\- Mm, bueno allí podré seguir matando, ya me aburrí de estos Tiránidos. Vamos, iremos los dos en tu moto. Por cierto, bonito alerón.

\- Gracias señor.

Cómo habréis podido deducir, dos tipos con servoarmaduras no caben en una moto así que Kharn me miró, capté la indirecta.

Tuve que ir corriendo detrás de la moto y con la pierna rabiando por el plasmazo. Pero bueno, peor es jugar con Kharn a "¿adivina que parte del cuerpo te estoy seccionando?".

El juego tiene un rico contenido didáctico para estudiantes de anatomía, pero claro, nadie quiere ser el sujeto paciente.

Llegamos al campamento tras un buen rato de marcha y por lo visto Kakki estaba intentando llamar a la puerta para que le abrieran sin mucho éxito. El timbre estaba algo alto y el pobre parecía un monete intentando llegar al botón.

\- Vamos Kakki, que creo que ya has hecho el canelo bastante en la puerta- le dije a Kakki.

\- Maldito bastardo hijo de la gran puta, esta te la tengo guardada, espera que vuelva a ponerme en una silla.

Amarré a Kakki mientras Kharn nos observaba con diversión. Pasamos dentro y sorprendentemente los Mil Hijos estaban haciendo algo, sonaba música electrónica mientras bailaban el robot.

Lo hacían realmente bien, fue un espectáculo emocionante, sobre todo cuando cogieron a un esclavo y le obligaron a hacer un paso que requería que se tocase la punta de los pies. Con las cejas.

\- Vigésimo sexto día del cuarto mes: Me han entregado una pistola de plasma nueva y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado con ella, no es conveniente dejarla al sol.

Además, me han enseñado la nueva escuadra que voy a comandar. Son los inútiles que huyeron del campo de batalla, pero ayer llegó un nuevo corredor.

Éramos 9 en la escuadra, a mí no me gustaba ese número, a Kharn tampoco, decidí usar mi pistola nueva. Le hice un agujero impecable al tal #1743, no se quejará de tamaña obra de arte.

Las naves por fin han llegado al campamento y nos vamos de Kurtis. Por lo visto nos reengancharán con otras tropas de Khorne. Los Mil Hijos viajaran en nuestra nave también, espero que bailen el robot otra vez.

\- Primer día del quinto mes: Llego un tiempo sin escribir, ahora mismo estoy en la litera de mi habitación.

Los Paladines podíamos elegir o estar en la habitación de nuestra escuadra o compartir una habitación con otro Paladín. Yo obviamente elegí la habitación compartida con otro Paladín, los cabrones no me dijeron que también viajaba en la nave una escuadra de Nurgle. No hay dios que aguante el olor que desprende ese maldito Paladín.

\- Segundo día del quinto mes: Mis chicos soportan bien el entrenamiento que les impongo. Es duro, pero como alguno se queje le presento voluntario a la feria anual de doma de Juggernaut.

Por otra parte, a Kakki le han metido en una escuadra de moteros. Se le ve muy emocionado, no tiene que estar cuesta abajo para poder despedazar a alguien. Ya ha desmembrado a 2 inútiles que tuvieron la imprudencia de decirle que si llegaba al acelerador.

\- Quinto día del quinto mes: He logrado acostumbrarme al olor del paladín de Nurgle, y sí, he hablado con él. Es un tío majo, al fin y al cabo. Eso no quita que seguramente le mate un día de estos, pero bueno, así son los dioses.

Por lo visto le llaman Undertaker, le gusta enterrar a los muertos y dormirse con ellos, lo cual me parece un poco absurdo, ¿para qué dormir entre muertos pudiendo desangrarlos y darte un baño con su sangre mientras despellejas sus cráneos?

\- Séptimo día del quinto mes: Hemos divisado un pequeño planeta en nuestra trayectoria en el que hay un destacamento de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Yo no sé porque tienen una fama de sangrientos, si son unos vampiros gays, en lugar de hacer una buena libación con la sangre se la beben, si es que son imbéciles.

Kharn ha reunido a toda la sección del ejército de Khorne en la zona de reuniones. Por lo visto hay otras tres escuadras de Bersérkers y por suerte Kharn no va en la mía.

Nos ha dado como siempre su discurso de "Mata, Mutila, Quema" para introducir el tema de la invasión. Iremos a la batalla un total de 4 escuadras de Bersérkers, una de inútiles, un Profanador, el mismo Kharn y por fin dicen que ha llegado el Land Raider, joder ya era hora. Dentro de esta mole irán unos exterminadores del Caos.

Lo más sorprendente es que Kharn nos ha dicho que un Príncipe Demonio de Tzeench nos acompañará. ¡De Tzeench! Por lo visto es que a Tzeench le agradó como luchamos contra los Tiránidos (yo creo que más bien se rio tanto de nosotros que nos lo da por pena) y nos ha enviado a este Príncipe.

Todos estábamos en contra, como es obvio, pero Kharn dejó clara su postura al hacerle una traqueotomía a un inútil que creyó que podía dar su opinión libremente.

Aquí estamos de nuevo, dentro de Metal Box 3. Mis chicos y yo estamos listos para darle candela a estos vampiritos.

Nuestra misión es asegurar el objetivo oeste y mantenerlo a salvo hasta conseguir la victoria. Metal Box 4 irá a por otro objetivo un poco más al norte y Metal Bo irán con Kharn a tomar el objetivo noreste.

Nuestro Land Raider, al que hemos bautizado como Iron Hammer. Se adentrará en las entrañas del territorio enemigo a soltar a los Exterminadores y a masacrar con su artillería.

El Príncipe Demonio (a sus espaldas bautizado como Little Pony) acompañará a Iron para echar rayitos y luces multicolores.

Como es habitual, los inútiles se quedarán en retaguardia defendiendo el objetivo sur.

Comenzaron a rugir ya los motores de los Rhinos, aunque estaba todo desierto. No había un vampiro en todo el terreno, me cago en la puta.

Di la orden de marchar a Metal Box 4 hacia el objetivo asignado y nos quedamos allí, esperando.

Entonces fue cuando los vi llegar, llegaron todos de golpe, creo que fue una emboscada, cayó hasta un jodido Land Raider del cielo.

Iron Hammer comenzó a abrir fuego sobre la Stormraven que se avecinaba, pero nada, no le hizo nada.

Little Pony tiró un rayo multicolor de fantasía que como era de esperar, no hizo nada.

Metal Bo avanzaron hacia el objetivo, pero pronto se vieron jodidos, la Stormraven abrió fuego sobre Metal Box 2 y la hizo explotar. Creo que vi como salían de allí.

Vi como Metal Box 3 empezó a humear, pero no explotó.

Detrás nuestra aparecieron unos Marines con mochilitas que comenzaron a abrir fuego sobre nosotros. No tardé en mandar cargar contra ellos, aunque abandoné el objetivo que habían ordenado capturar.

El Profanador comenzó a abrir fuego sobre una cápsula de desembarco, pero no llegué a ver qué pasaba. Lo mismo digo sobre los Exterminadores, no pude ver nada.

Nos trabamos en combate con aquellos Marines y les dimos una buena paliza, pero fue entonces cuando escuché todos los gritos y una mano me golpeó fuertemente la cabeza...

\- Octavo día del quinto mes:

\- ¡Maldito inútil! - dijo Kharn - Te arrancaría la cabeza ahora mismo si no fueras un jodido Paladín de Cráneos, ¡¿has visto que desastre?! ¡Esos malditos vampiros nos han machacado! ¡Vete ahora mismo a revisar el informe y procura que en el combate de verdad matemos a todos esos vampiros!

Me levanté de la cápsula de realidad virtual con un dolor en la cabeza importante. Estas cápsulas fueron inventadas por esclavos Eldar para que nuestras fuerzas pudieran entrenar mientras estaban en las naves.

Normalmente, quien moría en el entrenamiento virtual, moría en la realidad, ya sea por un Señor del Caos cabreado con el resultado o por un fallo en el sistema que para el corazón del ocupante de la cápsula.

\- Sí señor, ¡le juro que en la batalla seremos victoriosos y Khorne quedará satisfecho!

Me encaminé a mi dormitorio, donde Undertaker se abrazaba a dos sacos de restos de comida de la semana pasada. Vi el informe encima de la mesa. Más vale que en el combate real todo salga bien...

\- Décimo día del quinto mes: Por lo visto dentro de poco llegaremos al planeta colonizado por los Ángeles Sangrientos y ya nos está equipando a todos. Kharn quiere que todo salga bien y que desmembremos a esos Marines.

Llegué a la armería, pero no había nadie, solo un puño de combate que ponía "Paladín de Cráneos de la tercera escuadra de Bersérkers". Ése era yo. De pronto se apagaron todas las luces.

\- ¡Te dije que me vengaría cabrón!

\- ¿Te crees que encerrarme en un cuarto sin luces es una venganza, Kakki?

\- ¡No si te acompaña un Marine Ruidoso, sí, de esos que tanto odiamos! ¡Jódete y saluda a Khorne de mi parte!

Lo que Kakki no sabía es que tenía un puño de combate para estrenarlo ahora mismo.

\- ¡Muy bien Kakki, gracias por darme esta oportunidad para estrenar el puño de combate! ¡Ven aquí maldito hijo de Slaanesh!

Al principio no le vi, pero cuando una onda de sonido me paso rozando le vi claramente con su armadura rosa, di un salto y le hundí la cara con mi puño de combate. No hizo ningún ruido, simplemente se desplomó sin media cabeza.

\- ¡Bueno, pero al menos no podrás salir! - Kakki no era muy listo que digamos, reventé la puerta de un puñetazo y le vi con cara de odio en su silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Dónde está tu moto?

\- No podemos llevar la jodida moto por dentro de la nave cateto. Bueno me voy a matar algo, mi venganza caerá sobre ti.

Kakki se alejó a toda prisa en su silla y yo me fui a entrenar a esos capullos que tengo como Bersérkers.

\- Duodécimo día del quinto mes: Los soldados de Nurgle han desparecido, según me levanté no vi a Undertaker, bueno, más bien no lo olí.

Según salí me dijeron que a Kharn se le había ido la pinza y les había pegado fuego a todos porque por lo visto, estaban intentando quitarle los restos de su comida.

\- Décimoquinto día del quinto mes: No sé cómo explicar esto, pero Abaddon el Saqueador va a venir aquí a dirigir el mismo el asalto a la base de los Ángeles Sangrientos.

Los informes han dicho que los Ángeles Sangrientos están comandados por un tal Mephiston, y Abaddon quiere encargarse de él personalmente.

Mañana entrará a esta nave y todos debemos estar impolutos.

\- Décimosexto día del quinto mes: Estábamos todos en el hangar, esperando a Abaddon. Estábamos todos divididos por deidad. El ejército de Khorne se allaba en la izquierda y el de Tzeench que nos acompañaba a la derecha.

Los de Nurgle ahora mismo deben ser ceniza y bueno, a los Marines Ruidosos que viajaban con nosotros Kharn los metió en una cápsula y los soltó al vacío para practicar puntería con las armas de la nave.

Estábamos todos en formación, curioso para ser el Caos, pero que seamos el Caos no quiere decir que no tengamos disciplina.

Las 4 escuadras de Bersérkers hacían una línea con cada Paladín en frente de su escuadra y al frente de todos estaba Kharn, cómo no.

Entonces llegó Abaddon, acompañado por 4 Exterminadores del Caos cuyos puños de combate eran como dos o tres veces el mío. Se plantó delante de todos y dijo:

\- Kharn, vete a tomar por culo- Kharn acató la orden, se montó en una mininave y se fue a buscar a los Marines Ruidos que quedaban desperdigados por el vacío.

\- Bien, ahora mando yo, eso que quede claro. He venido para dirigiros hacia la victoria y para derrotar a esos putos Ángeles Sangrientos, y, sobre todo, a su líder Mephiston. En 3 días atracaremos en el planeta. Saquearemos un par de ciudades imperiales primero y posteriormente nos dirigiremos a la fortaleza Marine.

\- Para motivaros un poquito, el Paladín de la escuadra que más mate obtendrá una bonita armadura de Exterminador. Ahora, a la mierda.

Nos fuimos todos rápidamente a entrenar a nuestras tropas a toda costa, todo el mundo quería esa maldita armadura.

\- Décimo noveno día del quinto mes: Hemos desembarcado en este mundo y hemos saqueado dos megalópolis imperiales. Ha sido muy divertido, hemos jugado a "¿dónde está tu brazo?" como nunca. También hemos jugado a pilla-pilla, pero claro nosotros éramos los que perseguíamos y si pillábamos al que le tocaba huir bueno, mejor que hubiera corrido más.

Encontramos una pequeña resistencia de Guardia Imperial, pero eran novatos y no nos han dado ningún problema.

Ahora mismo nos hemos asentado fuera de la ciudad, bueno, lo que queda de ella y estamos planificando el ataque. El plan será parecido al del simulador, pero esta vez con Abaddon no podemos perder.

\- Vigésimo día del quinto mes: Seguimos entrenando, día y noche, Abaddon no nos da tregua. El combate es inminente pero todavía no nos hemos enfrentado en el campo de batalla. Solamente nos hemos visto las caras en pequeños combates puntuales, de vez en cuando nos chocamos cuando hacemos una misión de exploración.

Hoy, por ejemplo, hemos ido en Metal Box mi escuadra y yo a explorar el futuro campo de batalla en busca de minas y demás aparatitos que nos puedan joder mientras cargamos contra los Marines y allí había otro Rhino, con 10 Marines normales, los estándar, haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

Metal Box nos dejó un poco más alejado del campo para que no nos detectaran.

Deberíais haberles visto las caras, bueno, las caras no les vimos porque llevan casco, digámoslo de forma figurada, en realidad lo que hicieron cuando nos vieron correr hacia ellos gritando sonó algo así como un "me cago en la..."

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento una sierra hacha le cortó las cuerdas vocales. No pudieron soportar nuestro asalto y todos cayeron sin poder contraatacar, pero el maldito Rhino salió a toda prisa de allí para informar a sus jefecillos y al tal "Mephiton", que no sé muy bien ni quien cojones es, pero si ha venido Abaddon _motu proprio_ para cargárselo debe ser importante.

\- Vigésimo primer día del quinto mes: Explorando la ciudad que saqueamos cuando llegamos vi una gran biblioteca, la verdad, como Bersérker no debería llamarme la atención un montón de libros con letritas negras que no sangran, pero de vez en cuando la cirugía para inyectarnos esa furia bersérker no se apodera al 100% de nosotros y podemos pensar en algo más que matar y destripar. Eso sí más vale que no se entere tu superior si no quieres que tu vida dure menos que un filete mohoso en una fiesta de Nurgle.

Mirando entre las estanterías vi un tratado que hablaba sobre los Ángeles Sangrientos, Codex Angelorum Sanguinae se llamaba.

Me llamó la atención que al igual que a nosotros les apasionaba la sangre, pero se la bebían los herejes en lugar de hacer una libación a los dioses.

Un tipo de unidad también me llamó la atención, la llamada "La Compañía de la Muerte". Su estilo de combate se asemeja al nuestro pero los malditos van mejor equipados.

Lo bueno de esta "compañía de la muerte" es, que si no nos lo cargamos en el campo de batalla, los matan en su campamento. Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con los herejes.

\- Trigésimo día del quinto mes: Me aburro, me aburro peligrosamente.

\- Primer día del sexto mes: He matado al aburrimiento, literalmente.

He ordenado que mi escuadra ataque a unos supuestos refuerzos de Slaanesh. A nuestra fiesta se ha unido todo nuestro ejército de Khorne. Abaddon miraba complacido sentado en un borde del campo de batalla mientras comía patatas.

El combate fue entretenido, al principio creían esos sucios seguidores de Slaanesh que les íbamos a recibir.

Cuando limpiamos una escuadra de Marines Ruidosos que estaba en vanguardia les quedó claro que estaban jodidos. Duraron más bien poco, nos causaron algunas bajas con sus armas sónicas, pero nada grave.

\- Tercer día del sexto mes: Estoy deseando empezar ya el maldito combate contra los Marines. No sé a qué espera Abaddon para llevarnos al campo de batalla.

Se me está acabando el maldito boli y no creo que pueda encontrar uno entre esta pandilla de Marines sedientos de sangre. Además, escribir con sangre no queda bien, está comprobado, le arranqué el dedo a un esclavo que pasaba por aquí y me quedó un trazo muy guarro.

\- Quinto día del sexto mes: Ya he descubierto como recargar mi boli, había que poner la sangre dentro del boli y no usar el dedo directamente, en fin, unos 14 esclavos no podrán volver a hacer malabares.

\- Sexto día del sexto mes: ¡Por fin! Marchamos al campo de batalla, estoy muy emocionado, he estado esperando este combate durante muchos días.

En estos largos días he dedicado el tiempo a conocer más a mis compañeros Paladines.

Somos 4 en total en el ejército y en una partida de póker-muerte, en la cual casi pierdo mi pistola de plasma, pero al final lo único que perdimos fue a un inútil que quería jugar con nosotros, pude hablar largo y tendido con ellos.

El paladín de la segunda escuadra me cae bien, siempre que puede, conserva las cabelleras de sus enemigos. Entre el ejército se le llama Arnold "el Apache". Es muy diestro con su arma de energía, tendríais que haber visto como le segó la cabeza al inútil.

Los otros dos paladines no me caen tan bien, tampoco hablaban mucho, la cirugía les afectó de más y no lograban hablar muy bien.

\- ¿? del ¿?: No sé dónde estoy, después del combate me desperté aquí, pero bueno, os detallaré el combate:

Ahí estábamos todos, el octavo día del sexto mes.

Estaba al mando de mi escuadra en Metal Box 3. Esta maldita caja nos había acompañado desde Kurtis y fue recuperada tras el terrible combate contra los Tiránidos.

Me gusta esta caja.

A 10 metros estaba Little Pony, a algunos le parecería aterrador, pero a mí la verdad Tzeench no me da mucho miedo.

A su lado estaban en fila Metal Box 2, Iron Hammer, Metal Box 1 y Metal Box 4.

Los inútiles se habían quedado en la base. Para esta misión habían desechado las motos así que Kakki ocupó su antigua posición de artillero de Metal Box 3.

Las órdenes que nos dio Abaddon eran claras y precisas, tomar la base de los Ángeles Sangrientos y matarlos a todos. El orden era opcional.

Vimos caer una cápsula de desembarco del cielo y Abaddon dio orden de que Metal Bo avanzaran hacia la base enemiga, Little Pony tomara una colina que estaba por ahi en medio, que el Land Raider avanzara a reventar la cápsula. Lo que les dijo a los otros no se escuchó por mi radio, pero salieron a tomar el flanco derecho así que supongo que querrían flanquear.

Abaddon, como es lógico, iba en el Land Raider con 4 Exterminadores, armados todos ellos con cuchillas relámpago.

El Land Raider avanzó y desplegó su arsenal contra la cápsula, haciendo nada. Me temo que esos artilleros no volverían a cenar, tal vez nunca.

Nosotros avanzamos mientras Kakki disparaba como poseído contra los Marines de la cápsula abatiendo a un par de ellos.

\- ¿Habéis visto como se dispara, cabrones?

Little Pony avanzó lanzando su rayo de transformación contra la cápsula y como es habitual falló, si esque Tzeench...

De la nada apareció una Storm Raven y un Land Raider de los Ángeles, así, del cielo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Abaddon nos gritó a Metal Bo que avancemos a toda hostia al objetivo, y que lo tomemos o nos cortará los cojones. Lo hicimos.

Entonces fue cuando perdí comunicación con el Land Raider.

La Storm Raven disparó su arsenal contra el Land Raider haciéndolo volar por los aires. Un Exterminador no sobrevivió, pero Abaddon y 3 Exterminadores más salieron intactos mirando alrededor confusos.

Al ver esto, Little Pony se lanzó sobre la Storm Raven y la bajó. Literalmente, de un agarrón. Emprendió el vuelo con sus alas, agarró la Storm Raven y la estampó contra el suelo.7

Olé sus cojones.

Por desgracia, la famosa Compañía de la Muerte salió de la Storm Raven intacta, así como su Dreadnought.

Tomé la radio y llamé a Metal Box 2, para ver cómo le iba al Apache por el otro lado.

Apache me informó que el Land Raider enemigo vomitó a una escuadra de Exterminadores con escudo y martillos, así como al capitán de los Ángeles Sangrientos, Mephiston.

También oí que tenían que desembarcar, ya que los pilotos de los Rhinos habían quedado aturdidos de las hostias que daban los Exterminadores y Mephiston.

No pude continuar hablando, se fueron del Rhino y nos tocaba desembarcar.

Estábamos en la base enemiga y allí nos esperaban los Marines supervivientes, cuya esperanza de vida se redujo sensiblemente cuando mis compañeros de Metal Box 1. Me pregunto si cuando se alistaron les dijeron que esto podía pasar.

Por detrás vimos como aparecían unos Marines con retrorreactores.

Sin pensarlo, di la orden de ir a matarlos, y cargamos contra ellos mientras abrimos fuego con nuestras pistolas. Cuando iba a disparar, un Bersérker, Peláez se llamaba, con aires de grandeza me quitó la pistola de plasma e intentó disparar.

El resultado fue que se recalentó el arma y Peláez perdió medio cuerpo y la vida.

Que se joda.

Tomé una pistola bólter y destripamos a esos malditos Marines sin sufrir bajas, salvo la de Peláez.

Rápidamente nos recolocamos y nos introducimos en la base enemiga mientras la otra escuadra se quedaba en la entrada.

Desde la base, que estaba puesta a una gran altura, pude ver como se desarrollaba el combate. La cuarta escuadra fue despezada por los Exterminadores de los Ángeles Sangrientos, pero al menos consiguieron eliminar a uno.

La segunda escuadra del Apache luchaba en un duro y sangriento combate contra una escuadra Marine enemiga que había caído del cielo en una cápsula.

Mephiston por su parte, tiró a su bola y se metió contra Little Pony. El resultado fue que Mephiston le cortó las piernas a Little y posteriormente la cabeza. Todo muy sangriento.

Abaddon por su parte pasó olímpicamente de la Compañía de la Muerte y se fue a por el Land Raider enemigo, pero lamentablemente lo único que logró fue abollarlo un poco. El gigante metálico dio media vuelta y se fue directamente hacia nosotros.

En ese momento fue cuando el Apache se ganó la inmortalidad. Estaba luchando contra los Marines, de los cuales ya se había cargado a 3, cuando llegaron los Exterminadores.

Giró su cabeza y se lanzó contra ellos con una increíble destreza. Su arma de energía dejaba una fuente de sangre tras de sí.

Pegó un salto, se apoyó en la cabeza de un Bersérker, y se lanzó de cabeza contra un Exterminador quedando en posición casi horizontal, con el arma de energía por delante. Atravesó de lado a lado la cabeza del Exterminador que cayó inerte a sus pies.

Sacó la espada y rotó sobre sí mismo para cortar por la mitad a otro Exterminador que se echaba encima suya.

Dos fuentes de sangre brotaban a sus pies, pero cuando vio que se le echaba encima un tercer Exterminador, que se aproximaba corriendo, cegado por la ira al ver a sus compañeros muertos, el Apache se lanzó al suelo con los pies por delante arrastrándose y dejando la espada en vertical.

Pasó entre las piernas del Exterminador y éste quedó con todo su vientre rajado. Entre sus intestinos y demás órganos cayó al suelo, inerte como sus dos compañeros.

El cuarto Exterminador trató de vengar a sus compañeros mientras el Apache se trataba de levantar, pero tres de sus compañeros Bersérkers se lanzaron encima del último Exterminador y lo mataron a golpe de espada-sierra.

Los Marines miraban perplejos mientras luchaban y veían como morían sus Exterminadores.

\- ¡Luchad me cago en todo! ¡Cargad y mutilad como os enseñaron en la escuela de instrucción! ¿¡Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo solo?! -Gritaba mientras luchaba el Apache. En nuestra base la cosa se ponía muy negra, la Compañía de la Muerte y el Dreadnought asaltaron a los inútiles haciéndolos papilla.

Entonces fue cuando vi la cosa más alucinante que vi en mi vida, más aún que la lucha del Apache.

A Mephiston le salieron alas y salió volando hacia Abaddon. Cayó en picado y tal es el impulso que llegó a pillar, que le propinó tal colleja a Abaddon, dejándolo seco.

Los otros dos Exterminadores restantes, de los cuales uno era mi antiguo Paladín de Cráneos, se quedaron atónitos, pero no tardaron en clavar sus cuchillas relámpago en Mephiston.

Este se rio y los descabezó con su espada. Acojonante.

Entonces Mephiston comenzó a correr hacia nosotros, estaba seguro que iba a palmarla, y la habré palmado si esto es la muerte.

Al Apache tampoco se le presentaron buenas nuevas, ya sólo quedaban 4 Bersérkers y él mismo cuando apareció la Compañía de la Muerte.

Los Marines, motivados por esta llegada, se cargaron a los 4 Bersérkers que quedaban y el Apache se resignó y cargó contra la Compañía de la Muerte. Me temo que no podrá contar su hazaña contra los Exterminadores a nadie nunca.

Mephiston estaba en la puerta de la base masacrando a mis compañeros y el Land Raider enemigo disparaba contra ellos a quemarropa.

Entonces el mismo Mephiston apareció delante nuestra. Estaba sangrando, pero aún parecía fuerte.

Cargamos contra él, aunque él fue más rápido y acabó con la vida de la mayoría de mi escuadra de un solo golpe. Sobrevivimos un compañero de cuyo nombre nunca me acuerdo y un servidor.

Le ataqué con mi puño de combate y conseguí golpearle dos veces en la cara y otra en el abdomen, pero seguía en pie.

Le pegó un espadazo a mi compañero y entonces solo quedaba yo, solo contra el mundo. Descargó su espada contra mí y en un intento desesperado puse mi puño de combate entre su espada y mi cabeza.

Por increíble que parezca, el puño aguantó y no me cortó la mano.

Sostenía la espada con gran fuerza contra la suya, pero entonces decidió acabar de la forma más expeditiva; sacó la espada de mi puño y me lanzó un gran puñetazo con el otro brazo.

Volé por los aires y perdí el conocimiento antes de caer. Después me desperté aquí que no sé ni donde coño estoy.

\- ¿? del ¿?: Estoy vivo, eso es lo bueno. Estoy en una nave del Caos, eso también es bueno.

Las fuerzas del Caos se desplegaron en el campo de batalla y exterminaron todo lo que había. Se desconoce el paradero de Mephiston, pero seguramente sobrevivió.

Buscaron a los supervivientes, de esta masacre, ya que a juicio de Abaddon, que también sobrevivió, los supervivientes de esta masacre merecían ser recompensados con un ascenso.

Por otra parte, Abaddon vio la hazaña del Apache y dijo que hacía muchos siglos que no veía tal despliegue de habilidad con una espada de energía por lo que el Apache ha pasado a ser una leyenda en el ejército. Se creó una condecoración en su honor; la otorga el propio Abaddon a la escuadra que consiga abatir con sus propias manos, estando trabada en combate con otra, a una escuadra de Exterminadores.

Kakki por su parte también sobrevivió, cómo no.

Al ver que la Compañía de la Muerte tomaba y limpiaba nuestra base, dio órdenes al piloto de volver a toda hostia a la base para capturarla y así llamar a los refuerzos que han conseguido salvarnos.

El planeta en el que hemos luchando va a ser bombardeado con bombas víricas y pasará a ser una roca inerte en el espacio, como tantas otras, para asegurarse que no sobreviva ningún Marine Espacial.

Yo por mi parte, he conseguido un ascenso. Me van a ascender a Exterminador del Caos, pero para ello me deben someter a otra operación que reavive mis ganas de matar, eso es lo malo.

Olvidaré escribir y leer, así como los muchos recuerdos que tengo. Por ello, esta es la última entrada de este diario, meteré este diario en una cápsula y lo lanzaré al vacío, a ver si alguien lo encuentra y descubre que, en el Caos, no todos somos unas máquinas de "mata, mutila, quema". También sabemos escribir y pensar por nosotros mismos, pero las cosas claras, la piedad todavía no la conozco.

Adiós y espero que, si eres un Guardia Imperial o un inquisidor, dejes este diario ahora mismo o te juro por Khorne que jugaré a "¿dónde está tu brazo?" contigo.

Creado por Pablo "Oce" Lerma.

Primera edición: Enero, 2011

Segunda edición: Mayo, 2017

Nota: Todas las batallas relatadas en este escrito fueron libradas en mesa durante el año 2010 en partidas de Warhammer 40k (5ª Edición).


End file.
